The things we do for love
by ennaiz
Summary: "I want to save you, I want to be by your side, I want to love you. If you would just let me." "No, you can't...you just can't" When Sakura was saved by Sasuke she thought she had found her long awaited chance at love, but when Sasuke told her his conditions of saving her, Sakura's heart plummeted. "You're not allowed to love me." was all it took to change both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The Things We do for Love

Chapter 1

 _The girl who looked like flowers_

 _October 17_ _th_

It's fall now, the air is chilly, leaves are starting to fall, and the villagers you see outside are few. I am on the middle of my rounds around the village and nothing ever seemed new. I saw villagers with baskets full of food which were probably for dinner. Some were tired from work and walking back to their home. Children are playing all around the streets and the vendors are beginning to close up for the day. Really, nothing's new, it'all the same boring routine everyday. Sometimes I go out of the castle and explore the town or other neighboring villages around the kingdom just because sitting in the castle all day is boring. But, lately I've just been seeing the same old cycle every single day, that's why now, even rounds in the village get boring.

"Hello there sir!"

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts and I tried to look for the direction of the voice that was calling me, it sounded like a girl's voice. I didn't notice that the carriage window was open and I suddenly cursed in my mind that I only noticed it now. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody let alone a girl and I was planning to just ignore her, hoping that the person would get the message and go away. I didn't have any energy to deal with irritating girls that fawn over me and hurt my eardrums with their squealing.

"Uhm, excuse me sir?" Tch. Annoying. Can't she get the message?

"What?!" I asked coldly and just as I faced her direction, I was met with frightened emerald green eyes and pink hair, although it was a bit dirty pink, probably from all the dust and dirt. But. Pink hair. She looked like spring itself. The girl irked seemingly afraid by the coldness of my voice, she backed away a little and I can see that she was trembling a bit.

"I-I was...just going to ask...if...if y-you...wanted some f-flowers?" she said soflty and faintly that I could barely even hear her. I looked down and she was carrying a torn up sack with a variety of flowers on top, the flowers weren't anything special, rather they look like weeds picked from a riverside and there were some rugs that were probably made from old clothes. She's a commoner. Doesn't she know it's illegal to sell on the streets without a permit from the castle. I was about reprimand her but when I looked up to meet her eyes she gave me a big and bright smile. It was a huge contrast from her initial scared reaction of me earlier. Her smile seemed to beam with happiness and purity that I began to think that it was spring again and the flowers were blooming beautifully. It was the kind of smile that brings you back to spring, to the happy times. I've never seen such a pure, genuine smile like that before. It seemed that she already had everything, that she had all the happiness in the world and you...you just wanna bask in the happiness yourself.

But who am I fooling?

I shook my head and suddenly cursed at myself for even thinking of that. Happiness? This girl is a poor commoner, one look at her and you can see that she doesn't even have money or time to take care of herself, she's thin and her clothes are all torn up and dirty and her shoes are all worn out, she sells flowers and rugs for a living. Is she even aware that people won't buy them _ever?_ She's probably hungry and on the verge of dying because of starvation. There's no way that smile of hers is genuine, she's just faking it, she's just pretending to be happy.

"Uhm..si-"

"NO" before she could even finish, I slammed the window in front of her. I heard a small shriek coming her from and I could imagine how frightened she must've been.

"U-uhm...I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for...bothering you...s-sir." And with that I heard little footsteps running away from my carriage. I decided to peek through the glass on the window and watch her retreating back, she stopped in front of a corner, in the middle of a lot of people and she began to offer people to buy her flowers and rugs. One by one they all rejected her and even gave her a disgusted look, like she was just a piece of garbage in the street that nobody would dare to pick up. Nobody even bothered to look at what she has to sell, nobody would even bother to talk to her, nobody would even bother to approach her. Yet...yet she still has that same smile, the smile that just radiates from her face, a smile like the warm sunshine.

 _The day after_

I decided to do my rounds again today, only a bit more early. This time I didn't bring the carriage with me and instead just wore a coat to cover my face. I passed by the same corner where I saw the girl yesterday and to my surprise, she was already there. She still had that same smile plastered on her face and she was still carrying the same torn sack with the same ugly flowers and rugs that she had to sell.

There were a lot of people today, and she immediately went into action.

"Flowers, flowers, flowers and rugs, would anybody like to buy some flowers?"

"Sir, what about you flo-" she was cut off and the man just passed her by at the same time hitting her shoulder.

"Ma'am, rugs? Flowers?" again they all looked disgusted at her.

"Flowers, flower, rugs." She kept on with her task non-stop, yet still nobody even bothered. The smile on her face never withered though, even though the flowers on the sack already seemed to dry and wither away, her smile was still there. Still bright. I don't know how she keeps it up or where she gets the energy to smile like that all day depsite of the treatment the villagers give her. Doesn't it tire her? To keep up with this whole facade of happiness even though it's clear that she isn't.

I can only continue to look at her, to look at her smile and search for any deeper emotions behind it to look for sadness and despair behind her mask of joy.

I couldn't see anything. She's annoying is all I can conclude.

I decided to continue with my rounds every single day. Sometimes, I was earlier than most people and sometimes I came out late when the sun has already set, sometimes at night, and at all those times, she was still there with that damn same smile.

Days passed by and the weather conditions were changing. Once, there was a storm and I decided to do my rounds just in case there were people injured or anything. And in the darkest, stormiest nights, she was still there, selling rugs and small cloths to dry people from the rain, some were big enough to cover th head from the rain, thewere no flowers this time. She was wearing her usual torn dress and worn out shoes and her only shield from the rain was a torn sack like the one she was always carrying. It really wasn't doing anything to protect her from the rain, she was still soaked and from where I was standing it looked like she was shivering. I decided to ignore her and walked passed her and thought that she did that to herself. It started to annoy me how that same damn smile was still there.

The storm was so strong that I couldn't do my rounds for 2 days. I sat on my chair in my office and thought about the spring girl. I bet she's still there even in this storm, selling those useless rugs of hers. I decided to shrug the thought of her away and continue with my work because unlike her, I had more pressing issues to solve.

Days passed and I was so caught up in work that I didn't have the chance to go out and do my rounds. I couldn't see _her._ Not that I had to though. I just wanted to see if she still had the same smile because let's be real, she can't possibly keep smiling like that.

So, I decided to my rounds again today because I felt like I needed a breather from all the paperworks. I passed by the corner where _she_ always sells her flowers and rugs, but this time, she wasn't there. She wasn't in her usual spot and it felt like...it felt like something was missing. I know people always ignore her and they probably don't notice her there as well, but, I do. And I don't know why the thought of her not _there_ in her usual spot bothers me so much. Did she die? Was she caught by slave traders? Did she move to another village? Was she kidnapped? My thoughts went rampant the instant I noticed she wasn't there and I didn't like the feeling. It was frustrating. I don't even know her for crying out loud. So, why do I care?

I stormed my way back to the castle to busy myself. To keep my thoughts away from her and her goddamn freaking smile.

 _A month passed_

R

December, it was already the end of the year, snow is starting to fall and everyine is bustling to get gifts for the holiday. It's cold outside now and nights are longer. Ever since the day when I didn't see _her,_ I haven't gotten out of the castle to do my rounds. I went outside but it was to neighboring kingdoms and outisde the country. I never had the chance to go to the village again. Is she still even there?

It was already nearing the holidays and the festivities were all on their way. People were shopping for gifts and foods for Christmas. I decided to go out of the castle today and to my surprise, I saw _her_. She was wearing the same torn dress, worn out shoes and a coat that was dirty and torn as well. She was still holding the same sack but this time there were no flowers, just rugs.

"Rugs! Rugs! Anybody want to buy some rugs for the holidays?" Again, that same damn smile. Even though she was clearly shivering from the cold. Even though everyone was ignoring her. Even with all those disguted faces and cold glares. How? How can your smile still be so...so warm?

"Hello sir! Want some rugs?" She was just about to show the man the rugs when he pushed her so hard she fell on the ground. Her rugs were all scattered on the ground and her coat and dress were torn even more. I just stared at her. Thinking on what she was going to do next.

She slowly got up on one knee and began to pick up her rugs to place them on the sack again.

On that moment, I saw something different in her eyes. For the first time, I saw something cold. I saw her sorrow. Her eyes became a darker shade of emerald and it clearly its shine.

"I don't need your fucking rugs you filthy, disgusting commoner!" the man shouted at her and even stepped on one of her rugs while he walked away. And all the time, she just kept a small smile on her face as if nothing happened. When she stood up again, she smiled again. Rather, she forced to smile again.

"Rugs! Rugs! Anybody wants to buy some rugs?"

"Rugs! Rugs! Rugs!" She kept going. She kept smiling. Even though her eyes betray her face, she kept on going. How can she do that? She's so...so annoying.

 _Christmas Eve_

It was Christmas Eve and as usual, I decided to visit the village again since staying in the castle all on my own is boring. It was 11pm and people were starting to prepare for their own Christmas Even Banquet. There weren't a lot of people on the streets now, all the streets look deserted. It was snowing and the temperature was so low. I decided to just walk around the village, wearing my usual coat. I passed by the _her_ usual spot, but she wasn't there. She must be staying at home in this temperature.

As I was strolling around the village, I saw the village square from afar, it was decorated with lights, streamers and lanterns. Obviously, there was a celebration held here earlier, probably to welcome Christmas. I walked towards the square to sit by the fountain when I noticed a spot of pink from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the left and there she was. She still looked the same, the same torn and worn down clothes, the same sack, with the same rugs. My brows furrowed when I saw her. It was cold and her clothes were clearly not for this type of weather. My eyes followed her, wondering where she headed to. I decided to walk closer to hear, but not too close for her to notice me. She was headed to a small house in the village, she skipped her way towards it, humming a familiar tune. I thought it was her home, but I was wrong. She stopped in front the window of the said house and leaned a bit so that she could she the inside. I peeked a little from a distance as well, and I can see what she was looking at. I know why she was looking at it.

The family in the house was having a banquet for Christmas Eve, they had a lot of food prepared, a Christmas tree, gifts, lanterns, music and more importantly, they were all laughing. I saw the girl lean towards the window, her eyes sparkled at the sight before her, she was amazed at what she saw, she thought it was beautiful, fun and happy. But then I saw the sparkle in her eyes disappear and what replaced it was desolation. Her expression no longer contained excitement for the event but rather there was sadness and emptiness.

I couldn't stand to see such expression so I decided to walk back to the fountain when I suddenly heard a scream from the direction I came from. I looked back and what greeted me was a sight I'd rather not witness.

The spring girl was held up by an arm by the man from the house she was peeking from. His hold on her frail and thin arm was so strong I can see it bruise.

"Stay away from our house you filthy scrap, who do you think you are?" He threw her to the ground so hard she shrieked of the pain. "Now go away!" and he slammed the door so hard the girl was frightened by it. I just stared at her, not knowing what I should do. Should I help her? What should I do?

Before I can even move a finger, she slowly got up, dusted her dress and walked towards my direction. She wasn't smiling anymore, rather, she held the arm that the man grabbed earlier and tried to soothe the pain. She held her head low, so I couldn't see what expression she was wearing.

This time, I decided to follow her. I don't know if it because of my own curiousity or concern for this girl. This girl that seemed to be unstoppable which seemed to be hopelessly wandering in the hopes to find genuine happiness. She stopped at the village square and admired all the decorations that were left. Her eyes brightened again and her face was struck with awe. I felt something in my heart constrict but I can't seem to pinpoint why. She looked around at all the lanterns and streamers in the square and she gave the biggest smile I've seen from her ever. I don't know if it was genuine but she seemed to be really enjoying the sight. She began to dance all around the square even without any music, she twirled and skipped and sang Christmas songs as well.

She laughed.

And I thought that was the single most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I snapped myself away from my thoughts and scolded myself. What did I just think about? How can I even say such a thing?

It suddenly became quiet and I noticed that she stopped singing as well. When I looked up to see her, I realized that she was looking at me. She must've noticed me standing here, staring at her like a total creep. I was expecting her to run away, to scream and attack me because for all I know, I could be a kidnapper or someone that would attack her. But, no. She skipped her way towards me, bent down a little to take a chance to look at my face and said,

"Hello, mister! Are you also alone this Christmas Eve?" and her voice was so soft and weak that I began to feel something in my stomach drop. Why is she even talking to me? Isn't she scared that I might kidnap her? Or worst kill her? She's not even careful. What if I was someone else, for godsake this girl is so defenseless, with such a weak body like that anybody could hurt her.

"Mister?" I decided to take a peek at her from my coat and it was a huge mistake. Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling at me. Damn it!

"Yes, I am, what about you? Why are you out at this time of the night? It's dangerous to stay out this late you know!" Did I just reprimand her? I can't believe it!

She giggled. I looked at her and she's laughing at me. I don't have it in me to be mad at her though.

"I know mister, but it's Christmas eve, I don't think anybody will do something bad on such a happy holiday such as this one. Plus, it's really lonely at home, I'd rather be outside."

She turned around, seemingly inviting me to follow her so I did. She skipped her way towards the square.

"Hey mister, since you're also alone this night, mind accompanying me?" I just stared at her and nodded. She beamed when I gave her my answer, "Great! I'm happy!" I don't know, Why can't I keep my eyes off of her? "Come on, Mister! Let's dance!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her, she started to sing again like earlier but this time she was livelier, happier. Her eyes sparkeld more. I can't really dance so I just moved to the directions that she does and allow her to have her way. She then grabbed both of my hands and we twirled around the square.

She laughed again and again. And I've decided that I don't mind hearing her voice for the rest of my life. I mentally scolded myself for that again. Suddenly, the girl's movements slowed down and I can hear her puffing for air. I saw her trying hard to catch her breath but she was still giggling. We sat down by the fountain and I gave her my extra coat to keep her warm, a bottle of water and some food as well.

"Here, you must be tired." She took the food and water and ate.

"Oh, not at all! I'm happy! I really am! I'm not tired at all!" I just stared at her thinking this must be my chance to get to know her better. I don't know what suddenly hit me to make me think like that but I decided to take the chance.

I was about to open my mouth but she beat me to it.

"You're so lucky mister!" I just stared at her, waiting for what she was going to say next. She looked at me and smiled. But that smile faded as she looked up to see the stars.

"You have a family, a cozy home, food, water and nice clothes as well. You probably have everything. I'm envious of you." I can't stop staring at her.

"You know what, you probably don't know me nor notice me on the streets." You're wrong. I do.

"But I sell flowers and rugs for a living, well, they're not really selling you know because people don't really buy them so I don't really make money. You know what mister, the townspeople don't really like me much. I think they hate me for reasons that I don't know. I also know that it's illegal to sell on the streets without permission from the castle so I think it'll only be a few more days until word gets to them and I get caught." She suddenly stopped and looked down.

"Not that it matters though, I mean they say in prison you get fed three times a day. I think it's better than having nothing to eat at all right?" I couldn't say anything at all. Something in my stomach feels like it dropped a couple hundred feet to the ground.

"I'm already skin and bones so it might only be for a few more days until my body can't take it anymore right? I've been sick for a couple of days before and I don't think my body can take anymore you know."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked at me still with that same smile as always.

"Because mister! I'm grateful for you spending your time with me. I mean, I don't usually have anyone to talk to or hang out with. But you agreed to celebrate Christmas eve with me even though I have nothing to give. I'm just happy that you're here mister! I don't have anyone there for me so you being here with me makes me so, so happy!"

I only stared at her for a moment before I began to take in everything that she said. It's only a moment before her body can't take it anymore. She's going to die. If I don't do anything...

"Hey mister! If ever I die, can I ask you a favor?" I nodded

"Please don't forget me. Even if the time we shared was short, I hope you don't forget that you spent time with some ordinary commoner with pink hair and green eyes on Christmas Eve." She giggled.

"How can I forget..." I said in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

"And also mister! Thank you! For spending your time with me! I know, I must be really annoying and you probably already want to leave me and hope for my untimely demise but..." She paused and looked up at the stars again. Suddenly, a tear escaped her eye and followed by another one and another until her whole face was wet with her tears. She was crying. Now, I felt something tug in my heart and it hurt. It hurt to see her like this.

"I don't want to die yet! I still want to see the world! To learn new things...I still want to be able to love someone, to have a family. There's still so much I want to do." She lifted an arm up and reached for the sky seemingly trying to grasp something invisible. Then, she hugged herself so tight and sobbed. She sobbed for her wretched life, for her inevitable destiny, for all she has suffered. I was about to hold her. I was about to comfort her, when she suddenly lifted her head and wiped her tears away to face me.

"Hey, mister, do you believe in miracles?" I didnt' answer. She suddenly turned around to face the fountain and rested her arms on the walls that surrounded it. "I heard that if you toss a coin in this fountain and make a wish, you're wish will come true."

So she believes in such talk. I only gave her a grunt as a sign that I was listening to her but she stopped talking and just continued to stare at the water in the fountain. "I wish...I wish I could have that chance though. I always see a lot of people throw coins here and making a wish. I'm always so jealous of them, their wishes must have came true. They're so lucky."

"Do you want to make a wish?" I mentally scolded myself for such a stupid question. Of course she wants to make a wish! Stupid!

She giggled softly and replied, "I don't even have a coin on me mister, how can I ever make a wish?"

"I'll give you one." Her head immediately turned to look at me, her eyes wide and shining and surprised, it seems all traces of her crying earlier disappeared.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" And I suddenly realized that this girl was so used to being alone, so used to being neglected and ignored that the thought of other people wanting to help her is all too foreign for her.

"Yes, here" She looked at the coin as if it was some jewelry, her eyes sparkled and she looked at it with awe.

"Thank you! Thank you so much mister! This is the best thing anybody has ever done for me!" I can't comprehend how a single coin can make her so happy, one coin can bring such a big and genuine smile from her. I gave her just one coin while she, she gave the warmth of the sun. I realized just how easy it must be to make her happy, to keep her smiling just like this. It would be so easy for me if I could just.

 _Sniff sniff_

She was crying again. She held the coin to her heart while she sobbed. This time I leaned closer to her; this time I wiped her tears away.

"Why're you crying?" I asked while I wiped her face from her tears.

"I'm just so happy...Nobody has ever done this for me you know. I know it's such a small thing but...I'm grateful...I really am. Thank you!" And at that moment, I was the one staring at her with awe. I can't stop staring at her.

"Stop crying already and make your wish." I said as soft and gentle as I possibly could to not scare her. She nodded relentlessly and slowly turned towards the fountain again, holding the coin near her hear. She closed her eyes and made her wish as she toss the coin into the fountain.

She then turned to me, eyes swollen and red from crying and said, "Merry Christmas Mister! Thank you again for tonight!" I smiled at her and I thought what a surprising turn of events, who would have thought my holidays would turn out like this. I stood up and offered a hand to her. She accepted.

"Merry Christmas to you too, I hope your wish will come true." Whatever it is, I will make it come true.

She giggled and said, "I hope so too, and I hope everything goes well for you too mister."

I'll make your wish come true.

"I didn't get your name." I said still not letting go of her hand. It was cold.

"Sakura. It's Sakura." _Sakura._ How very fitting.

"What about you mister? I didn't get your name as well, I haven't even seen your face properly." She said while bending down in the hopes to get a peek at my face.

"You don't need to know who I am right now." She was confused but she was still giggling.

"What do you mean mister?"

"Just remember that I'm coming back for you." She was surprised and I didn't miss the faint blush painted on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes when I said that. I hope she doesn't get creeped out though. Thankfully, passed her surprised phase, she smiled warmly at me and I felt my own blush make its way to may face as well.

"Is that so, well then mister, I'll be waiting for you then."

"Hn."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hello everyone! A big thank you to everyone supported this story, I am beyond grateful! The update took so long because I was really busy with school and with my thesis and I wasn't really into writing as well but now I was suddenly hit by the "inspiration" rock and now here I am.

So, just to clear some future misunderstandings, the main perspective of this story will revolve between the two of them so I might switch perspectives from time to time.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Who are you?

* * *

 _Sakura_

* * *

It's gotten really cold now, I can barely even feel my legs in this weather. I slowly got up and looked out the window noticing that there isn't even a tad bit of sunlight out there.

It's another day.

Another day to live

.

.

.

.

Or die.

It's not like I've totally given up on life, don't get me wrong. It's just that I'm tired. So so so tired already.

 _When is he going to come back?_

I know that the man I celebrated Christmas with made a promise that he'll come back for me but it's been a month already and he hasn't even showed up. Maybe he forgot, maybe he was lying all along.

Maybe, he never had the intention to come back after all.

I endured this much just to see him again, to maybe finally see his face and talk to him again yet. I'm already growing impatient. I already feel so weak. I've been sick for these past few weeks, I can barely even stand, my body feels like it's burning and my head's been pounding so hard I can't think straight. But still, still I try to make it to the same fountain I met that guy, hoping, just hoping he would return.

This day is just the same. I fixed myself up, grabbed the coat he gave and the rugs, and then head out. Outside is even colder than I expect, I can even see my breath forming in the air. I slowly walked towards the fountain and started selling some rugs.

Of course, though, nobody even spared me a glance. _I should just give up._ Maybe my next life would be more happier, maybe things would be different and better. _I should just give in._ Maybe he's never going to return.

Damn, who am I kidding? **He's never going to return.** It's been a month, if he was serious, then he should have came the day after or the week after that, but, it's been weeks. He's not fooling anyone, anyone except me, I guess.

I clutched the coat he gave me and brought it to my face hoping that the faint smell of him still lingers. It still does. And with just that I broke into sobs, not even caring what other people would think, they wouldn't even look at me for all I know. I just don't care anymore. I was a fool to believe that this wretched life would be over when he comes for me, I was an even bigger idiot when I believed he would come back for someone like me, because in the first place I'm nobody. I'm just a speck of dirt in the ground waiting to be swept away. Who would even want to have me? who would even want to come back for me?

I crouched down near the fountain and cried my heart out.

 _"You don't need to know who I am right now."_

 _"What do you mean mister?"_

 _"Just remember that I'm coming back for you."_

 _"I'm coming back for you."_

LIAR, he's a liar! I have officially lost all hope.

xxx

It was already night by the time I decided to return home. It was colder than ever and there were just a few people on the streets. My body felt weaker than ever and I couldn't even feel my legs in the cold. I can't even see well, I can't breathe, my heart feels like it's being crushed and I can't feel any air around me. I must be dying.

Suddenly, someone yanked my arm from behind and turned me around to face whoever it was that pulled me. I was shocked and terrified and I couldn't even move. It was a man that I have never seen before, he had cold yellow snake like eyes that almost tears apart your soul. I'm scared. What do I do? Behind him were a bunch of scary looking men as well.

"Who are you? Let me go!" I tried my best to pull my armm away from him but at the state that I am in, all my efforts proved futile. He tightened his grip around my arm that I was certain it would bruise. It hurt.

"What a good catch you are little girl! If I were you, I'd stop resisting and come along nicely. I'm not going to hurt you, come on."

"NO, no please let me go! I don't want to come with you, please..." I was finally able to pull my arm away from his grip and I ran as I could. I don't know where I got the strength to run or to even pull away from his grip but I don't care anymore, all I know is that I need to run away, I need to get away from him...I still have to...

*thud

 _Ah. Who am I kidding? Running away? From whom? My life? It would be nice though, to run away from everything._

They caught me, slapped me, pulled my hair then threw me unto the ground and kicked me all over. It hurts. It hurts so much. What did I do in life to deserve all this? To deserve this suffering? To suffer alone.

Ah, I never even had the chance to fulfill even one of my wishes, not even a bit of it. The world is so cruel with me. I should just die.

Maybe...

Maybe this is the end afterall. And after 20 years of waiting for death, it's finally here.

xxxxxx

* * *

 _Sasuke_

* * *

 _"Please don't forget me. Even if the time we shared was short, I hope you don't forget that you spent time with some ordinary commoner with pink hair and green eyes on Christmas Eve."_

 _"Sakura. It's Sakura."_

Sakura.

"Prince Sasuke, we have arrived now." Right. After Christmas I was bombarded with a ton of work to do, not only did I deal with tax laws and tarrifs and customs, I also did some vessel visitation, military and navy visits, and the worse part is that I had to travel to different countries to negotiate.

So annoying. My head hurts.

"Sasuke." I looked up to see who it was and my mood turned bitter instantly.

"Kakashi." Great, more work to do.

"I'm glad that you returned safely but you still have a lot of work to do." I sighed and walked past him.

"Talk."

"The village northwest from here is currently experiencing a drainage problem, according to this report, water isn't flowing through the pipes underground that irrigate the crops. That village is abundant for their crops and a high percentage of our food comes from them so this is a problem. Also, a vessel from Kumogakure just arrived so you need to check up on it as well, of course the customs officer will be there. And-"

I sighed again, even more work to do. Can't I take a break for once?

 _"I'll be waiting for you"_

"Kakashi, I need to do my rounds in the village, I'll be back soon."

"Sasuke!"

I don't know why remembering that girl made me run so fast just to see her. I have already made it a point that that _night_ was a mistake. I shouldn't have followed her! Crap! I shouldn't have even stayed. But seeing the smile get wiped away from her face leaves a very unsettling feeling in my stomach that I can't bear. I don't know what's wrong with me, why am I eager to see her again? Why do I care? This is not like me! Just goddamn freaking why?!

* * *

" _She's waking up."_

 _"Hurry up and call the doctor!"_

What? Where am I? Who are you people?


End file.
